The Never Ending Tale
by Belle Quest
Summary: Rose thought her life was just dull not knowing the adventures that laid infront of her. Through out her journey, she slowly understood the meaning of knowledge, life, sacrifices, hope and love.... All she need is just faith.
1. The Begining

_Hey, readers! I hope you all enjoy my stories. My English is not that good but I hope you guys enjoy it. Give me your reviews okay? Suggestions and critics are always welcome. If you are wondering why my English is kind of bad, it is because I am Malay. This means I speak another language. I live in Malaysia by the way. _

_Belle xxx_

_Chapter 1_

_Introductions... _

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a kingdom called Frell. The land was peaceful and harmony and the people lived in contentment. But lurking in the core of the forest was ogres, gypsies and monstrous trolls trying to break the peace of Frell. The land was ruled by a wise and noble king, King Charmont. _I bet you all_ _heard of his story before_. _This time I'm going to tell you the story after the happy_ _ending. Don't worries, fairytales always end with a happy ending except one story I know. Well, I can't tell you. It is for me to know and for you to find out._ (_Small laugh) Alright I'll continue the story_. By his side was his dear, lovely wife, Queen Ella of course.

Their marriage has brought peaceful to Frell or is it? Years later, Queen Ella has given birth to a darling little prince and a sweet princess. _Both born in the same time so I think you all know that they are in the_ _same age_. With the help of Mandy, Queen Ella's fairy godmother, the royal family is safe, _from any diseases of course_. Well, the prince was named Prince Alastor and the princess; Princess Eleanor. _I think you all recognized this name_ _already, named after Queen Ella's mother_. They both grew up well and have the charm of their mother and the cunningness of their father, King Charmont.

Well, though both born at the same moment, yet their character and their view of the world and the people are surprisingly different. _Hmm, not that different_. Princess Eleanor is timid but very knowledgeable. She has a lot of questions for the world but seeking for the answers was a difficult task. She won't ask for answers yet she will try her best to find out own her own. In conclusion, she is very independent and stubborn. Through her point of view, knowledge and family comes first, and the people should never give out their respect because of the power and ranks. _Anyway, let me tell you some important things that you have to know about the prince. He and her sister is the opposite_. Shy and timid was never his middle name.

Prince Alastor can never figure out the meaning or the points of learning about the manners and loyal family since being a prince come naturally to him. He prefers to go out from the palace, roaming around the land to see the people of Frell. Dirt and mud never stop him from helping his people. Sometimes, he will go in the farm bare footed to help the farmers. And you know what? He even cleans his own bed! Even though the work was unsuitable for a prince, he didn't mind at all. He will do whatever he can to help anyone, even a stranger or an enemy! Well, enemy is kind of unacceptable. (Sometimes) Family and the people of Frell always come first. _Maybe some of his actions are unacceptable for us, yet Prince Alastor is very wise and intelligent_. His experiences help him a lot only books seems quite meaningless to him.

Anyway, near the forest of Fierily, lived a normal family of Lord McKinton, _well_ _almost normal_. He has a lovely wife, Lady Catherine, two mischievous sons, Lord Derek and Lord Collin and a lovely daughter called Lady Rose. Lord McKinton was the most respectful man to the fairies. In fact, his family has a fairy blood in them. He also was a very well known man in Frell because of his disbelief in servants and slavery. Thus, he always treated his gardeners and cookers and all his workers equally like any other people. _Hmm, I bet you all want to know something about the other occupants in the Lord McKinton's house_. If you meet his wife, Lady Catherine, she will be the kindest woman you ever know. She is very beautiful.

She never sits down in the house ordering the maids to fetch anything she wished to like any other lady in Frell. She can't sit down in the house for even two seconds. _She has to do something_! Sometimes, during her free time, she will help the cookers to bake the bread. She even sews all the family's clothes. Most of the time, you will found her kneeling in the garden, trimming the flowers and the bushes.

_Now, let's talk about the two mischievous sons_. Lord Derek and Lord Collin is a twin. They have the same rascal mind. They will mostly spend their whole time inventing some mischievous things. For example; a very large fire works. They also like to teach their little sister, Rose to be just like them which sometimes annoyed Rose a lot. Sometimes, they also like to tease her. _Hey, siblings always_ _do that. It's the rules_! Lady Rose; She likes to wear boys clothes instead of pretty dresses with lovely frocks on them. She likes to explore and read adventurous books. Playing swords with her friends (most of them boys) would be the most suitable thing to spend the whole entire day. For your information, she is very good with swords and knives. Not a lady like, huh?

_I just want to say thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoy my stories..and again..give your comments, I mean reviews,okay???_


	2. The Coincidence

_Hey, Readers! I am back. I am still not used to this FanFiction site. Therefore, if I update this story quite late, you will know that I am stuck. He..he..he.. If you are reading this, I want to say thank you very much. Give some reviews, okay? Give some suggestion also to improve my story._

_Belle xxx_

_Chapter 2_

_Coincidence_

"_Mom, Dad! Look at what Collin and Dar did to me_". Rose face and dress covered with mud. Lord McKinton looked sternly at both of his son. "_Another trouble from you, you both will go straight to bed with only bread and water._ _Understand?_" He did not look angry at all. In fact, he looked somewhat amused by his son's behavior.

"_Alright, Dad. We promise,_" both of the twins smiled sweetly at their father knowing that he did not mean what he had said.

"_Mom, since my dress is dirty, can I wear my trousers now? Please may I?_" begged Rose. She hates to wear dresses. She then pulled up her innocent, begging face to her mother.

_Her daughter face amuses and melted her heart. "Alright then. You can change but promise me you will always be my little girl, okay?_" she then pulled her innocent face back at her daughter. Rose laughed back.

"_I promise. Love you Mom_" Rose replied. Her mind was thinking about her friends and the books she is going to read. She cannot wait. If she stayed in the house, she will be either have to help her mom do some gardening, help her father to count all the business profit or being bullied by her brother.

Most of the time, Collin and Darington will make her as one of their experiment.

"Hey_, how about us? Don't you love your brother_?" asked Collin jokingly. "_Yeah how about us_?" laughed the other twin.

"_Nope, I hate you_" Rose replied.

"_Ouch, it hurts_!" Collin pretends to looked hurt.

"_I was just jesting, alright" laughed Rose. "Besides, we are going to stuck together at the rest of our lives. We are a family, remember_?" Rose then climbed up the stairs and quickly changes her cloth. From behind, she could hear her brother replied.

"_Really? How sweet. Not,_" both of the twins laughed.

_Humph, brothers! Can't there be any good out of them. _

"_Dad, can I go to meet my friends_?" asked Rose.

"_Is that a boy or a little girl I see?" _

"_Dad, I'm a girl. Your daughter, Rose_" she gave her father a look. She was anxious to meet her friends. She cannot wait any second.

"_Hmm. Let me think. I think I will let you go but only in one condition_," said Lord McKinton.

"_What is it_?" asked Rose.

"_You have to be careful with the sword, my dear_," giggled Lord McKinton.

"_That is all? Thank you, sir,"_ Rose gives her father a nod and went off to the door.

"_Mom I will be back before dinner and before you can say dinnerdimpletondumtidum_!" laughed Rose.

Bam! A big explosion can be heard outside the house of Lord McKinton. Lord McKinton looked at his wife. They both stared at each other. "_It must be the_ _twins_," they said at the same time.

"_Did we made it_?" asked Darrington to his twin. "_Yeah, we sure did my brother_!" shouted Collin back.

"_What is that_?" Rose heard the explosion. She decided not to turn back since she has almost arrived to her destination. She knew it was her brothers who cause it. Every experiment they done always end with disaster. She looked at her brown gold horse and patted its back. From miles away, people of Frell can see the shimmering of the sword at her waist. Rose had it when she was 5 years old, at Thanks Giving party. After 12 years owning it, she mastered the used of swords. The present was supposed to be given to her brother, but she was tantrum to have it back. Nobody could stop her once she yelled so hard.

Even though her tomboyish behavior is not accepted by some of her friends, mostly girls, she still took care of her manners. Although, wearing boys clothes sometime can hid a feminine appearance of a girl, it doesn't damage hers. She has a very long silky hair, which always failed her to disguise as a boy.

Lady Catherine looked at her sons. To the twins amazement, she didn't yelled.

"_Boys, you've done quite a mess. Look at yourself. Your hair... What happen to_ _it?_" laughed Lady Catherine.

"_Really, Collin, Darrington. I cannot do anything to stop you. Even my punishment cannot help you to behave. This time I think you earn the_ _consequences_," Lord McKinton cannot help laughing at his sons. They looked as if a bomb hit them. Some of their hairs burned.

"_Collin, look at you. You look like a clown_!" giggled Darrington.

"_Look in the mirror, Dar. You look like someone had burn your hair!"_ roared Collin with laughter.

Rose entered the shop and say greetings to the owner who was sitting at the counter. Inside the shop, they were many racks full of books. Rose went to the fiction rack and looked closely at the cover of each book. After a couple of minutes, she shouted happily. She then took her choice of books and paid it at the counter,

"_Have you read the book that you had bought last week_?" ask the owner.

"_Yes, Mr. Fred. I have read them. It was very exciting so I decided to finish the reading that day. Therefore, the next day I read them again and again until I am_ _bored with it_," Rose then took some money in her pocket and gives it to the cashier.

Suddenly, a boy, about the same age as Rose entered the shop. "Rose, hurry. We are going to start playing!"

Rose looked excited.

"_Thank you, Fred. See you later_" she quickly raced to the front of the shop.

"_Your welcome. Come back again_," replied Fred

"Who's playing next, Gus" asked Rose to the boy next to her.

"Who else,you and Chris of course," Gus quickly pushed her to the center of the circle.

"Piece of cake," said Rose. She was very confidence lately. She won three games straight last week.

"Don't day dreaming, my lady," replied her opponent, Chris. Rose only smiled.

_Don't count on it, boy. I can't beat you in only 30 seconds._

Rose pulls out her sword.

"One..two..three!"

The first 30 seconds Rose had done a bad job. She cannot concentrate on her opponent. The only thin she have to do now is a lot of defense.

_Oh, my god.. I'm going to lose. Please let there be a miracle. Give me the strength. And I'm so sorry that I brag just now. I promise I never brag in my whole entire life. Maybe not entire life. Sometimes. He..he.._

After a couple of minutes, Chris was exhausted. Although the match was taking a lot of energy from him, he can't lose, especially to a girl.

_This is my chance to beat him. Only one minute to go before I finish him off. Astalavista, monsieur._

Rose quickly do her flip turn, one of her best move and hit Chris back. Chris narrowly avoided the hit but alas, he fell. He then stand up again, and stabbed Rose hand.

The game was actually harmless since the sword is made with a soft plastic but with a very pointy end. It hit Rose arm and torn her clothes.

"Hey, you broke the rules. No hitting on the hand!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. All right, I lose. So, how about a rematch tomorrow?" Chris looked quite ashamed after losing to a girl. "I am going to be humiliated," mumbled Chris.

_Hah! Cheating. Should I forgive him? Nah, I think I won't. Let him be disgraced forever. Hey, I'm not that evil._

"Sure I will be happy to in..."

Prince Alastor was mounting on his horse looking rather happy. He done a good job helping the farmers to lift the corps.

"Alastor, wait for me!"

A familiar voice. Prince Alastor turned his back. His friend, Lord Jesper was racing towards him.

"What brings you here, Jes?" asked Prince Alastor.

"I'm bored. Want to go for a ride at the town? I heard there is a good store there. We can get ourselves a couple of drinks. How about it, my good friend?"

Jes gave Alastor a poke on his shoulder.

He hesitated before replying. "I got no other choice, right? Let's go," replied Alastor. He softly kicked his horse and headed straight to the town, while his friend, Lord Jesper rode beside him.

"Can I go to the bookstore for a while?" asked Alastor uncertainly. "It is for my sister,"

"Sure"

Rose looked around her, not knowing what to do.

"Rose, want to have a friendly fight?" asked Gus.

"Sure. There is still the whole afternoon to spend,"

Rose sighed. She was hoping that the time would go faster. She was bored of her daily routine.

_I wish my life were full of adventures, like the famous Huckberry Finn. Playing swords is fun but will I do this the rest of my life? I think I need to count my blessing. I am so ungrateful._

"Ready, Rose?"

"I'm born ready, Gus!" said Rose cheerfully.

"At last we have finally arrived! Let's fasten our horses here," Alastor tied the rope around the horse at a pole near the book store.

"Is that a sword fight there? Let us watch for a while. It looks like the battle is getting interesting," suggest Jes.

"Must we,Jes? My sister, El will be so furious if I come late to give her the book," said Alastor hesitantly.

"Hmm, let me think...Yes!" Jes shouted.

"Alright. I give up," Alastor groaned. "I know I am going to regret this," he mumbled.

"Ah! Almost hit me. Don't count on it, sir" said Rose haughtily.

"Oh, yeah, my lady? I think I will. Look at all this audience all-flocking around me. I'm famous," replied Gus.

_He is too over confidence. And, arrogant. Let me show you something I had worked out for a long time._

_Rose ducked Gus's attack and hit him at his weak point, his legs._

"Is it a fight over there? That boy is good, good. He looks familiar though," said Jes who suddenly fell in silent. He was looking at Alastor right into the eye. Alastor was stunned by the way Jes is looking at him.

"Oh, no. You won't," said Alastor. He knows that look!

"Oh, ,yes. You have to challenge him to a fight!" said Jes

_So, how was it? Did my story really go bad? Never mind. I will try to make it better next time. Hope you give your reviews...!!! _


	3. What!

Oh, God. I am really a nervous wreck right now. I really don't know what you guys are thinking. Please, for the sake of god of writing, help me. Advice is accepted appreciately.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Surprise, surprise**

Roze won the fight, but somehow it doesn't satisfy her.

"What did you do that for, letting me win. It is so unfair. You are unfair!"

An unsatisfied feeling swept throughher mind. She felt humiliated and gave a warning gaze.

_Don't punch his face, don't punch his face. Calm your self down.._

_Grass is green, sky is blue,_

_Grass is green, sky is blue._

"What in the name of Frell you are talking about?" said Gus. Roze gasped. She didin't realize that she'd said it aloud.

"Nothing. Let's fight once more. And this time, play fair!" Roze nudged her blunt sword to her opponent.

"Fine. This is a real fight, so don't count on winning it, my lady" Gus sneered. Roze just smiled mysteriously.

_Prepare to lose…_

"Wait!" said a voice behind. Roze and Gus ignore the call. They kept on stabbing each other and backing away, both are too stubborn to look away.

"Hey, wait! We want to challenge you. You, the skinny lad, with the muddy black hair and a not so good fighting skills! Yeah, you!" called the voice.

Roze looked around. She saw two boys staring right at her. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

_He called me what? A skinny lad with muddy hair! You are going to regret of what you had just said. Me? A not so good sword fighter? Who cares about the hair, but judging my skills? How dare!_

_Wait, is this normal, I mean to scream in your head..Why I am asking this to my self? God, I'm weird.._

A glow of anger flicked into her eyes. Roze clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. Gus could see her angers and that would only meant one thing, TROUBLE!

"What? You bloody noble man! You think you are so good and charming in that soggy clothes and a shiny sword? You are probably a bad fighter and never admit it! A bloody coward prince you are!'

* * *

Alastor winced after the word _prince_ came out of her mouth. No one realized it except his companion. Roze could see it but the tension at that moment was bon raging. 

Roze can't stand the nobles. Even though they looked about her age, only two or three years older, they act like a snobby old man!

The sneered boy, who called her, was wearing a green tunic. Base on his figure, hewas good looking and tough enough but definitely not her type. The other noble boy, who was standing beside him, was wearing a black cloak instead. His face was hidden in the hood, and yet she could see half part of his face. A sneer was planted on hislips and his hands were place on his side, probably a sword.

A group of girls appeared out of nowhere, giggling and pointing at the two figures in front of her.

_Yuck, girls! Could there any worse than this! Two snobby nobles who thinks they are charming, good looking, and a good sword fighter or a group of giggling girls with a powerful smelly odour or is it just the same…I don't think so..Both means trouble but double means rumble!_

Roze flinched. Her mind was taking her like a rush wind. She can't figure it out whether thatwas her conscious talking or a devil side of her instead. Roze smacked herself for that.

"Urgh, I am going! I won't stand for such insult! I am not chicken out but really, to fight a snobby noble like you, that will be so low of me!" She turned her heels and went straight to her horse.

From behind, Alastor spoke up.

"So, you are leaving this challenge? I can't believe a boy would feel so offended by a small insult. Wow, you are a man!" Roze can't miss the sarcastic tone of those last sentences.

_Wait just a second. So he thinks that I am a guy not a girl. Aha!_

An idea suddenly planted in her head.

"You are so dead meat! I don't care whether you are a noble or not but a piece of your skin will satisfy me for at least a thousand years. So, then, fight!" Roze quickly stand to position.

_At least he will fight me fairly without even knowing that I am a girl. This is my chance._

At the moment their swords touch each other, the sound of the swords clinching could be heard in every seconds. Lots of boos and claps could be heard.

* * *

Roze managed to stab on his side. Suddenly, a loud eyrie noise rumbles her ear drums. The snobby girls, whom were standing near the ring, were screaming like pack of crazy monkeys and that unfortunately, distracted her. 

And that, gave a chance for Alastor to hit Roze.

Roze stumbled but before she would fell down, she manages to get a chance to pull her opponents shirt. Alastor fell down too.

"What the…" He stared vividly at the figure infront of him. Roze long hair which was carefully hidden under her head was loosed. Her hat flew at about 3 feet away from her.

"You…YOU'RE A GIRL!"

Both were in a state of shock.

* * *

**Just Writer**- Well, I am not so sure whether this is what you expect or not but I am really sorry if I disappointed you. Sigh. I am not that good author but I really love to write. I have lots of ideas but, my English is kind of bad, as you can see it your self. I wish I have English for my first language. (Snap back) Hey, thanks for the review. Keep on reading, kay? Thankies. 

**Tripple-goddes**- You are such a good friend. Thank you so much for your support!

**Nobody**- Yeah, I know…A bit childish. I don't even know what's got into me when I first write my story to this fanfic.

**Brainbrat**- You are too kind..(bowing, bowing)


End file.
